1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to gas supply devices for providing to the outside gas stored in a tank.
2. Related Art
Devices for supply hydrogen gas to fuel cell, which use hydrogen gas as fuel, have been known as gas supply devices that supply to the outside gas that is stored in a tank.
JP-A-2001-295996 and JP-A-8-115731 disclose gas supply devices that supply hydrogen gas that is stored in a plurality of tanks using a hydrogen-occluding alloy.
JP-A-2002-181295 discloses a gas supply device that supplies hydrogen from within a tank for storing high-pressure hydrogen.
When a gas stored in a tank is supplied, the temperatures of the tank-related components such as the tank main unit, regulators, valves and the like fall due to the adiabatic expansion of the gas supplied from the tank. There is a problem in that excessive reductions in temperature of the tank-related parts from the room temperatures of those parts reduce the useful life of those parts.